priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Girlish Molly Coord
(ガーリッシュモーリー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Girlish Star Coord, Koyoi Star Coord, and the Girlish Yellow Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A fuchsia top with shiny, pale pink star print and a large pale yellow and sky blue heart with glitter on it, along with Fantasy Time written in white. A powder blue and white silk jacket is worn over it with thin strips of pale blue and pink striped on the arm. The collar, bottom, and cuff is sky blue with a band of white in the middle. On the cuffs are pastel, colorful bead bracelets decorated with a pink bow on one wrist, and a sky blue bow on the other. Light blue gem heart buttons rest in the middle, along with a yellow and bow themed ribbon decorated by a sky blue star gem on one side, and a pink and white striped bow with two stars on the right. Fantasy is written on the left corner of the chest. Comes with a sky blue ring, a bead necklace with a magical girl wand hanging from it adorned by a crystal star gem on top, and a pink choker lined in gold with a tiny bow and charm on it. Bottoms A soft pink gingham skirt with light indigo lines. The pleats are sky blue, and on each section of skirt is a fluffy white or pink heart with FT written in the opposite color. Going down the right corner are three fluffy white bows, each with a star in the middle coming in yellow, indigo, and sky blue. Two white buttons are sewn to the middle of the waist. A white star-shaped purse is included with yellow accent, colorful studs at each corner, and a powder blue and white striped bow with an indigo star in the middle. Two pleat fabrics rest at the bottom of the skirt, one milk blue, one white. Shoes Glittering shoes, one lilac, one sky blue with a white platform bottom accent by two, sky blue lines. A sky blue glittering ruffled ribbon is sewn to each boot. Two pieces of ruffled fabric are sewn at the ankle, the top milk blue, the bottom glittering pink, each adorned with a pastel bead chain. White tube socks with sky blue and indigo silk ribbon tied around them are included with a two layer cuff in pale colors of the ankle accent, containing the same bead chains. A ribbon is sewn to the side, one is sky blue, one is indigo. Accessory A barrette composed of three stars in a variety of size. The biggest is lilac with a lace borer, decorated with a pale pink bow that has a gold star in the middle, along with a small sky blue star. The second star is sky blue with frilly trim and a pale indigo silk bow, and the last is a yellow gem star with a pale indigo frilly border decorated with pearls. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the 2017 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Fantasy Time Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2017 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord